thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
Season 5 is the fifth season of the Squishables that went on from August 2013 to May 2014. The series in this season seems to start a month earlier due to the fact that Summer Reading took place before the first day of school. The series was originally going to end after Senior Prom Part 2 came out, but the creator decided to see if he could work on it slightly less (which clearly didn't happen), as the high school he's going to most likely won't have as many events. Also, for this season at least, the creator has started Planner Lately, which includes Good Tips, Helpful Hints, Fun Facts and another section called What Matters Most. They were published each Monday, excluding the first one, since the creator got the planner on Thursday, and therefore the first one was published on a Thursday. Episodes and Shorts Trivia *This is the first season that all nine characters have noses. *Due to summer reading, the season started early, in August 2013. *This is the first season since Season 2 in which the creator animates episodes based off a brand new school. *This is the first time ever in which the mean main teacher (or character) will be a female. Originally the first one was going to be in Season 2, in which Thaud was originally going to have the same personality as Lubch, and Lubch would just be a bully, and a friend of Grate's. Thaud ended up in the beginning of Season 2 to be just like him, but later in the season and in Seasons 3 and 4, she became more nice to the students, being more nice by the episode. *All 9 characters have voices from Oddcast. This is the first time all 9 characters have voices from one TTS site. Ivona voices will also be used for relatives & parents in the first episode, and whenever they appear. **This is also the first season in which there are no AT&T or VoiceForge voices for any of the 9 main characters. *The first episode only had 8 of the 9 main characters. The main character that didn't appear in that episode was the antagonist (the teacher). She was revealed, however, and her name is Extop. *Many improvements that were made in the previous seasons will be attempeted to be kept permanently starting from this season. They include: **Shadows (at least outdoors) **Fingers **Shading (actually started from the second to last episode of the previous season) **Actual lip syncing (most of the time) **More complex backgrounds and more FBF (even complex) **Palms for the hands (starting with Curtis Career Connections) *This is the first season in which the mean main teacher (or character) isn't in the first episode. *Two characters have special effects on their voices. This is the first season or first time in which any character's voice has a special effect on them. The two characters happen to be Octopuff and Tane. *Due to the creator's high school requiring people to do a foreign language, the series, or at least starting from this season, will, from now on, have other languages, one of them, of course, Spanish. The only other languages are French, Italian, and Latin. These foreign language versions will only be available on the website at some point. *There is a policy now of how whether an animation should be a short or an episode. Shorts will be up to 2 minutes (excluding intro and credits), while Episodes are at least 2 minutes and 1 second (also excluding intro and credits). *''Fixed Error:'' In the Welcome banner, with the exception of Bursle, Flagstick and Gampi, no one has hands. This was fixed with all characters when Extop was revealed. *Aside from Season 7, this season has the least amount of animations, although Season 7 may get more animations than this season before it ends. Also, this season has the least amount of episodes as well. **In fact, there were no new episodes at all in 2014, so this season began the longest hiatus of a new The Squishables episode as Evacuation Drill, the final episode of this season, was released on November 18, 2013, while PupilPath, Season 6's first episode, aired on February 25, 2015. Planner Lately (Trivia) *Whestlo was in Planner Lately # 1 for Good Tip, and Bursle for Planner Lately # 5. *As of Planner Lately # 6, the font changed from Sathu to Arial since Flash expired on the creator's new Mac. Arial would stay for now, though, as the fonts aren't that different. *There was a ghoul in the image of the real Planner Lately # 8 image, and "scary feeling" was "ghoul", but "scary feeling" was used instead of "ghoul", and the ghoul in the image was removed to omit any Halloween-related things. *Until exactly 2:23 PM on September 13, 2013, on Planner Lately # 1, there was no hand supplying the paintbrushes (or pens or pencils), the arm was over them, and the heading for the Helpful Hint section only had "Plus:". *Until exactly 5:46 PM on November 25, 2013, on Planner Lately # 12, the fish's pupil's outline was thinner. *''Fixed errors:'' Until exactly 2:56 PM on September 23, 2013, on Planner Lately # 3, there was no underline for the two sections on the bottom. Plus, until exactly 3:00 PM on the same day, Tane had no eyelashes. *''Fixed errors:'' Until somewhere between 2:35 PM and 2:39 PM on October 7, 2013, all the sections of Planner Lately # 5 were from the upcoming Planner Lately # 6, but had the correct Planner Lately number and date it was uploaded. This was fixed immediately as soon as the creator got home from school. *''Fixed error:'' Until exactly 2:54 PM on October 8, 2013, there was no Good Tip image for Planner Lately # 4. *''Fixed error:'' Until exactly 2:27 PM on the day Planner Lately # 8 was released, in that Planner Lately, Toppy lacked arms. *''Fixed error:'' Until exactly 7:24 PM on December 2, 2013, for Planner Lately # 12, the year was 2014, not 2013. *''Fixed error:'' Until exactly 8:13 PM on February 22, 2014, for Planner Lately # 19, "forward." was "fowar.d" or "forwar.d". *''Fixed error:'' Until exactly 8:16 PM on February 22, 2014, for Planner Lately # 12, the date claimed it was uploaded on "November 24, 2013", not "November 25, 2013", the correct date. **Plus, at at the time, that Planner Lately was made on the Windows 7 laptop, but the goof was fixed on the Mac desktop. *Until exactly 4:20 PM on February 2, 2014, for Planner Lately # 16, it had no image for the Good Tip. *Planner Latelys from #17 to #24, #26, and #30 were all uploaded late.